Haunter
Haunter (ホーンター, Hōntā) is a dual-type Ghost/Poison-type Gas Pokémon that is known to the evolved form of Gastly starting at level 25, which evolves into Gengar when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Ed Paul (both English and Japanese) Haunter is a purple, ghost-like Pokémon with a roundish body with a pair of disembodied hands with three digits floating in front of it. Haunter possess a trio of spike-like protrusions on either side of its face, and what appears to be a tuft of messy fur hanging beneath it. It has triangular white eyes with tiny black pupils and a mouth with several sharp, purple teeth. Its height is 5'03" and weight is 0.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Haunter's powers are stronger than a Gastly. With Haunter's newly developed hands, it can now use physical attacks, such as Poison Jab. Behavior Haunter hide in very dark places, where they plot to take the life of the next living thing that comes near. It then silently stalks its victims. It has the ability to float through solid walls, and many people believe that Haunter is from another dimension because of this ability. It has also been known to entertain and prank people. Habitat Haunter live in or near graveyards, and dark, abandoned caves. They can be found primarily at night. Haunter's natural range includes Kanto and Sinnoh. Diet Haunter seem to eat by first paralyzing their opponent with lick, then draining a bit of their life force. It is also said to eat people's dreams by going inside them and scaring them to death. They have also been known to eat other foods, such as Berries, Pokéblocks and Poffins. Major appearances Ash's/Sabrina's Haunter Haunter first appeared in The Tower of Terror. After befriended it, he attempted to use it to battle Sabrina, but Haunter decided to goof off. At the end of Haunter Versus Kadabra, Ash gave the Haunter to Sabrina. Other Morty used a Haunter to battle Ash in From Ghost to Ghost. Several Haunter attacked Meowth, Pikachu and a group of lonely little Pokémon including Pidgey, Oddish and Rattata in Hoenn Alone!. Minor appearances A group of Haunter appeared in Illusion Confusion!, along with a group of Gengar. A Haunter appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. In Fear Factor Phony, a Haunter was living in an abandoned mine with several other Ghost Pokémon. The Ghost Pokémon were having difficulty with the partying Psychic Pokémon living nearby. A Haunter appeared also in Ghoul Daze!. Another Haunter appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. A Haunter appeared in A Shipful Of Shivers guarding the trophy along with a Gastly. Pokédex entry Haunter, Gas Pokémon. The evolved form of Gastly. After evolving, This Pokémon can learn the Dream Eater and Psychic attacks. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon